Moonlit Divinations
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: Giftfic for Ayumi Fallassion. Where did he come from? Who was he before? What can the world that witnessed his rebirth tell him that he cannot recall alone?


**Summary: **Giftfic. Where did he come from? Who was he before? What can the moon tell him that he cannot recall?

**Disclaimer: **Who doesn't wish they owned Kingdom Hearts? Unfortuately, it belongs to Square Enix. Let us weep.

**Queen's Quornor: **AyumiFallassion sent in the hundredth review for my "Twelve Days of Annoyances" fic, and in return she gets a oneshot. She wanted an origin fic for Saix. I, personally, am not a big fan of the Lunar Diviner. He's too, well, emotionless for my liking. I'll admit the man is pretty hot and has a swoon-worthy voice on him, but good looks don't make up for the way he acts. I prefer Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. Still, a giftfic is a giftfic. Besides, I've been wondering myself how Saix turned out the way he did, especially since in my "Midnight Flames" fic I put out the idea that the members of the Organization got control of whatever element was involved in the loss of their hearts/deaths in the first place. And I wanted to see if I could write a Saix fic, anyway, since I put him in "Play With Fire". He's so different from Axel, I just had to see if I could do it. So, Ayumi (mind if I call you that?), here's your oneshot. Hope it was what you were expecting.

Moonlit Divination

The night was cool and dark, the stars shrouded by velvet clouds. Shadows slithered across the ground, easily avoiding the solitary figure standing tall in the midst of a forest clearing.

They were searching for hearts. This interloper held no interest for them.

Emotionless tiger eyes paid them no heed. He could easily destroy them, without even drawing upon a measure of his power. They were only Heartless. He did not fear them.

How long had it been since his heart was lost? A year? Two years? Three? He could not recall. Before his recruitment into Organization XIII, he had wandered this world for what seemed an eternity, trying desperately to recall who he was and where he came from.

When he had the time, he returned to this world, to this exact spot. All for the chance to remember what was lost, so long ago.

The wisps of forgotten memories, of stolen recollections, were strongest here.

Turning his lupine face skyward, he drank in the weak beams of silvery light that fought past the shroud of clouds and bare, leafless trees, absorbing the source of his greatest power.

'The Lunar Diviner', he was called.

Few of his peers had any notion of how appropriate that title was.

Calling upon the moon, he directed the accumulated power into the ground beneath his boots, demanding that it reveal its secrets to him. His will was absolute; the world could not resist his command.

"Show me the past. Tell me who I am!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_A man and a woman, running hand in hand. The woman is beautiful, and young. The man is a mere silhouette, little more than a shadow. _

_Yellow eyes in the darkness. Shadows gliding across the grass and roots, whispering silently across dead, dry leaves. Oily black fingers reaching for them, soul-stealing coldness trailing in their wake._

_Two hearts, beating fast with the force of their terror. _

_The woman trips, crashing to the ground. The faceless man stops, urging her onward. _

_"Risa! Go!"_

_"Not without you, ---!"_

_"Don't worry about me! Just run!"_

_Darkness begins to cover him, swallowing his body one terrifying inch at a time. The woman flees, one last cry ringing from her lips. _

_"---!"_

_The man fights, but his struggles are useless. The shadows devour him, force him to his back and pin him down. He stares at the sky above, golden eyes desperate to find salvation in the stars._

_Instead they find the moon, round and radiant, shining full upon his hidden face. His eyes, so visible against the darkness that hides his identity and the shadows that are slowly killing him, lock onto the silver orb. _

_"Save me…"_

_Then the darkness is absolute, and all is lost from view. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Tiger eyes snap open, their emptiness replaced with a fury strong enough to scatter the Heartless sliding past him, leaving him alone in the black forest. Falling to his knees, he throws his head skyward, his grief and rage spilling from his lips in a primal, bone-chilling scream.

Not even his homeworld can remember who he is.


End file.
